Tact Mayers
or Takuto Meyers is the protagonist of the first Galaxy Angel Trilogy and the commander of the Elsior and its Angel Wing. Lauded as a hero for his accomplishments in both Eonia's Coup and the war against the Val-Fasq, he continued to play a key role after his lead in the limelight and remains a key figure in the second trilogy, becoming the first commander of the Luxiole and later the Chief of the UPW Appearance Tact has spiky, dark blue hair that remains the same style throughout all of his appearances. His appearance is compared to Lester and on most occasions, many describe it as "goofy" with his constant, but confident smile. In the first trilogy where he commands the Elsior, Tact wears a simple white uniform with an accompanying blue mantle. His regular uniform has trims of gold, red, and navy blue. He also wears the "classic" look in EK. When he commands the Luxiole, he wears a similar but more streamlined uniform with mostly the same colors. His most intricate uniform comes in the form of his UPW uniform with ornate gold, black, and white colors with his trademark blue mantle and red pauldrons. History :For the character route-specific developments in the game story, see the Moon Angel Troupe character pages. Early Life Tact attended a military academy where he quickly befriended Lester Coolduras and was taught under Luft Weizen. They would eventually graduate with Tact and Lester being assigned to a small fleet in the outskirts of the Transbaal Empire. While scoring lower than Lester on exams and doing considerably worse overall, Tact was chosen as commander of the retinue. Galaxy Angel Tact and Lester were stationed in outskirts of the empire where they only heard of the coup being staged by the bastard prince Eonia. The two assumed the coup to have been put down after news stopped coming in but were proven wrong when they were attacked by a contingent of Eonia's fleets. The duo would meet Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Forte in this encounter and their presence was requested on their carrier, the Elsior. Inside, they reunite with Luft who informs them of Eonia's successful coup and gives command of the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing to them, explaining that his own rank and position will make the Elsior a prioritized target, while comparatively, Tact is an unknown. Now tasked with the duty to escort the only surviving member of the royal family, Tact and Lester lead the Elsior to the Rhome System to rejoin with the remaining loyalist fleets. Tact's rather carefree attitude does not sit well with many of the crew of the Elsior, including the operators Almo and Coco. Even among the Angel Wing, Forte and Ranpha were the most vocal in questioning Tact's ability, while the others at least had their doubts. Most would have preferred that Lester be put in charge, even if only because he seemed to be taking the entire affair seriously. Luft and Lester's belief in Tact was shown not to be misplaced however, when he manages to fight off successive attacks from Eonia's forces. Most important of all, Tact would use his peoples skills to get to know the Angel Wing as both workmates and eventually close friends. He would learn of Milfie's polarizing luck, Ranpha's love for mysticism, Mint's family issues, Forte's values, and Vanilla's reasons for working so hard. When the Elsior finally reaches Rhome, the remnant allied fleets propose a celebratory ball to raise morale and Tact is given harsh news that he is to be reassigned. Before this happens though, Tact is invited to the ball and is tasked to pick out one of the girls from the Angel Wing to bring as his partner. Whoever he chooses, the ball is interrupted when Eonia's fleet makes a surprise appearance and Tact and Angel Wing are forced to board the Elsior to respond to the threat. Lester's message to the Bridge allowed them to get the crew and Shiva safely aboard and they are able to repel most of the invaders whilst guarding the civilian escape ships. Their efforts would be for naught as after their defensive victory, an enormous beam fires past them and annihilates an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo behind them. Shiva identifies the source of the beam as the Black Moon and as more fleets emerge from its openings, the Angel Wing is forced to respond to as much of the attacks as possible. Tact motivates them enough to invoke the Emblem Frame's Wings and with the newfound power, they are able to repel the fleet but are unable to strike at the Black Moon. Afterwards, Luft assumes command of the remnant fleets while Tact is unanimously agreed to remain on the Elsior for his deeds. Creta's analysis show that a weapon to win against the Black Moon is located inside the White Moon and the Elsior sets a course for Transbaal. Moving ahead of Eonia, Sherry pursues the Elsior with the Hell Hounds but she meets her end in an attempt to collide her burning flagship with the Elsior. Around this time, Tact would have to settle a romantic conflict depending on his chosen Angel. In the end however, the Elsior reaches the White Moon and with Shatoyan's help, gains access to the Chrono Break Cannon and the night before the final fight against Eonia himself, Tact has a conversation with his chosen Angel. Tact can either commit to his choice or doubt his feelings and if the latter mistake is made, the Angel will not continue her relationship with him. When the battle is won and Eonia was revealed to be a puppet to the Black Moon's interface, the Elsior makes one last push toward the merging White and Black Moons past a blockade of assault satellites. When the Black Moon is obliterated, peace returns to the empire and the ending changes for each outcome of Tact's relationship. In all but Milfie's ending, Tact and his chosen Angel return to the Elsior to survey the outskirts again to find Lost Technology. In Milfie's ending, both retire from the military and pursue a civilian life. In the ending where no girl was ultimately chosen, Tact and Lester return to their original posts. Moonlit Lovers Whatever Tact's choice was, he would enjoy a short period of peace before he returned to active duty. In most scenarios, Tact and his chosen Angel encounter the raider fleet in the outskirts of the empire's territory while in Chitose's start, he and Lester were similarly called back into action while meeting the new member of the Angel Wing, Chitose Karasuma. In Milfie's start, the planet the two were living on comes under attack and the two rejoin the Elsior led by Lester when it arrives to assist the evacuation. Tact once again leads the Elsior and the initially separated Angel Wing into finding the source of the raider fleets which turn out to be led by Rezom and his subordinate Nefuria. Early on, Tact was told of a "message" that the Space Whale had interpreted through Kuromie. Tact spends some time on the Bridge in an attempt to decipher it and Chitose proved beneficial in deciphering the message which eventually led them to the source of message which coincidentally led them to the headquarters of the raider fleet. However, before the Angel Wing fully reunited, Tact is forced to clear up the incident that Chitose's presence had on his current relationship (or Chitose's insecurities in her route). When the raider fleet is confronted at its base, the Elsior finds a construct similar to the Black Moon and used the Chrono Break Cannon against it. While the structure was destroyed, an enormous supercarrier was found behind it and Nefuria revealed her true colors, killing Rezom in the process. The Elsior was forced to retreat and heeded a transmission coming from an unknown source. The source turned out to be Noa, the administrator of the Black Moon that survived its destruction by hiding inside its core. While initially uncooperative, Noa is able to be convinced to assist the Elsior destroy the supercarrier with the help of the White Moon's technologies. Noa reveals the true purposes of the Twin-Moons System where it was originally made to fend off against the Val-Fasq, the race that Nefuria is part of. To aid in this struggle, Noa constructs the field canceler to counteract the supercarrier's shields and arms the newly found Unit 07 with it along with the Chrono Break Cannon. The dual-pilot system however required at least two people to partake in a suicide mission against the massive ship and the designated pilot involved Tact's chosen Angel. The Angel in question would toil endlessly to find another member to bring with them to increase their chances of survival but in the end, Tact agrees to go with them. As the Elsior and a small fleet of the Transbaal Military punch through the automated fleets, Tact and his chosen Angel would board the Unit 07 to successfully destroy the supercarrier and Nefuria with it. While they were the victors, the crew only foresaw another war coming their way. Eternal Lovers At the very start of the story, Tact experiences a premonitory nightmare where the Elsior and the Angel Wing were overwhelmed by enemy forces and destroyed by an unidentified weapon. After having an episode in showing his relief that his chosen Angel and the rest of the Elsior were indeed alive, Tact recounts at how the Elsior was sent out into the farthest reaches of the empire to scout out the Val-Fasq according to Noa's warnings. True to her suspicions, the Val-Fasq fleet is encountered but instead of an invasion force, they find another unaffiliated ship being pursued. Upon saving them and bringing them to the Hangar, the two passengers reveal themselves to be Lushati and Wein, two natives of the EDEN civilization that was long thought to be dead. They had escaped their planet after hearing of Tact's accomplishments and hoped to gain his help in freeing the EDEN people from the Val-Fasq. The entirety of the crew is baffled to hear news of not only EDEN's survival but also of Tact's fame reaching that far. Currently not being to completely help them in their wishes, Tact brings the siblings to the White Moon where the two administrators, mostly Noa, asks them to verify their EDEN heritage. Lushati speaks a few phrases which then transforms the room into an image of the capital planet of EDEN, Juno and Noa confirms them to be legitimate. Lushati is revealed to be the administrator of the Library, the database with the accumulated knowledge of the entirety of EDEN's history and collective technology whereas Wein reveals that EDEN was conquered in a single instance by the Val-Fasq who utilized the Chrono Quake to their advantage. Tact and the Elsior are informed by Luft that they will assigned to scout out the Val-Fasq force looming over Transbaal territory and they are met by Rowil, the invasion fleet's admiral. With the information of the area around them brought by Wein, the Elsior was successful in repelling and eventually confronting Rowil in his forward base to finish him off. With the Elsior routing through most of Rowil's fleets, the remaining fleets congregated toward the White Moon and the Elsior moved back to protect it. Tact had however had been having faults in his relationship with his chosen Angel where his increased busy work began to interfere with his time. Lushati and Wein's presence also began to hinder the relationship with constant run-ins and multiple misunderstandings. All of this would culminate with Tact's chosen Angel's Emblem Frame becoming sabotaged before takeoff and Tact was forced to shoot it down to disable it from Chrono Driving into enemy hands. Wein and Lushati reveal their true colors when they attempt to hijack the White Moon's systems when the Elsior returns. They fail in their endeavor but escape on the Unit 07 and even with a vital member of the Angel Wing incapacitated, the Elsior gives chase. When finally confronted, Wein reveals himself to be a Val-Fasq acting under the guise of a native of EDEN while he reveals that Lushati's body and mind can be manipulated with the headdress she has on. With another fleet at their tails, the Angel Wing are barely able to defeat Wein and the Unit 07. Before he escapes however, he fires the Chrono Break Cannon which grazes the Elsior and with the rest of the encroaching fleet, the Angel Wing desperately fight off the waves of enemies while guiding the Elsior to safety. The enemy however overwhelm the Angel Wing and they are rescued by an allied fleet sent by Luft and the Elsior is able to survive. Tact returns defeated and worse yet, the chosen Angel proves to be fine, only with a crippling issue regarding Tact. After nearly jeopardizing the White Moon and letting Wein escape with the Unit 07 and the Chrono Break Cannon, Tact undergoes judgment by Shiva on the Bridge and much to Lester and the Bridge team's surprise, instead of being punished, Tact is given the gargantuan task to lead the Elsior and two fleets to liberate Juno from the Val-Fasq. Tact quickly sets off to prepare the preliminary needs for the grand undertaking and immediately finishes his portion of work to settle the problem with his chosen Angel. Through some significant hardships, Tact is able to at least bridge the problem before the team is forced to leave for Juno early when they discover wiretaps on the Elsior's Bridge. Tact leads a successful battle against Wein's Unit 07 and his defensive fleet on Juno and liberates the planet. The chosen Angel's problem eventually irons itself out by the celebratory ball and the crew quickly respond to an offensive siege when the Val-Fasq attempt to destroy the Library. After the battle, Noa predicts that the Val-Fasq are attempting to create another Chrono Quake Bomb and the Elsior and the available fleets mobilize to make ready for the offensive. Wein brings Lushati back to Juno where he had apparently gone against orders and his injuries eventually get the better of him. Before departure, Noa goes over the final tactic in stopping the Chrono Quake Bomb should it be deployed. Similarly to how the O-Gaub was destroyed, it will need the pilot with the highest spirits to overload the H.A.L.O System and contain the blast. Tact shares one final moment with his chosen Angel before the crew arrives on Val-Rundal to confront the Val-Fasq leader, Gern. The Chrono Quake Bomb is spotted in the large facility ahead of them and the allied fleets and Angel Wing deploy. When the defensive bulwarks fall, the bomb remained intact and emerges out of the facility armed on Gern's personal flagship. He gloats at how the bomb's destruction will activate when his brain waves stop but both Tact and Lester urge Shiva and Luft to destroy Gern and the bomb with it. After one last offensive, Gern's ship falls apart and the bomb becomes active. While the Angel Wing scrambles to shoot it down, Tact prepares to leave and hands leadership to Lester while he went off to confront the catastrophic explosion. Tact boards his chosen Angel's Emblem Frame and meets the explosion head on, containing its explosion and using the H.A.L.O's energies to move its destructive effects elsewhere. After what is presumed to be a few days, Tact and his chosen Angel are, unknowingly, pulled from the alternate dimension thanks to Noa's preemptive look into helping them escape and the couple return to real-space where the Elsior and the Angel Wing welcome them home in front of Transbaal. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira In the time Noa used to scan the alternate reality where Tact and his chosen Angel were, she discovered a strange device near Juno that the team investigated after their short vacation. When the Elsior approached, the device flickered to life and its gates led the crew to the dimension known as ABSOLUTE. Inside, the crew witnessed the myriad of other devices mirroring the gate that led them here and in the middle of the space was a moon-sized facility, the Central Globe. Further investigation confirmed that Milfie's uncanny luck was able to power the machinery in the Central Globe's Master Core room that allowed the activation of the gates outside. For the next few months, the Elsior traveled to the many different universes using the Chrono Gates but only found dead civilizations that were devastated by the effects of the very first Chrono Quake. On the other side the 56th gate, held the first surviving civilization the crew had found and the Elsior had its first tour into the NEUE universe (while subsequently naming their native universe, EDEN) Tact as well as the Elsior were assigned to survey the newly discovered universe and made contact with the capital planet of NEUE, Seldar. The crew also discovered several new Emblem Frames on the main system of planets. At this point, the original Angel Wing was disbanded while Tact was given command of the Luxiole, a warship designed and built as successor to the Elsior from Noa. Coco joined him on the Luxiole as the Chief Operator while Lester and Almo remained on the Elsior. He was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General and led the Luxiole in its survey mission across NEUE, picking up the new Emblem Frames and choosing out their worthy pilots. Forte put the four members of the new Rune Angel Wing, Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, Nano-Nano Pudding, and Kahlua Marjoram under intense training before they joined Tact on the Luxiole. A few months later, Tact was introduced to Kazuya Shiranami, the first male member of the Angel Wing and welcomed him to the Luxiole. He quickly befriends the modest and timid recruit and introduces him to his fellow team members. He first introduces Rico to him and also unwillingly demonstrates Rico's pathological reflex toward males and he is sent flying across the Hangar. Tact proposes a tour around the Luxiole but is held down after Coco insists on him finishing the necessary paperwork confirming Kazuya's enlistment. Rico assures him that she will help Kazuya around the ship and the two leave while Tact returned to work. After the tour, the Luxiole became held up by what seemed to be a pirate who called herself Anise Azeat. Seeing a good time to train Kazuya, he ordered him to sortie on the Braveheart merged with one of present members of the Angel Wing's Emblem Frames, Rico's Cross Caliber, Nano's First Aider, or Kahlua's Spell Caster. After Anise's retreat, Tact decides to hold a party celebrating Kazuya's enlistment, his first successful sortie, and the end of the current survey mission. Tact hands over an item he calls the Telepathic Fur to Kazuya and assigns him the vital role as the Rune Angel Wing's "caretaker". The fur allowed Kazuya to locate where his teammates were around the ship and helps fulfill Tact's previous role in getting to know his crew more. When the distress call from Milfie is cut off, Rico's mentality suffered greatly and Tact hoped that Kazuya would be able to bring her back to normal. Afterwards, an announcement from Seldar has Forte's voice announcing her takeover of the planet and Tact quickly orders for their swift return to Seldar, only to be notified that his neglected paperwork has landed them with a limited amount of resources to make the trip. Tact enlists the help of Mint who happened to oversee her family business's branch in NEUE into helping them resupply. She agrees to help them but the cargo ship with the supplies that reaches the rendezvous point first turns out to be Anise from before and she infiltrates the Luxiole and is successful in stealing the Braveheart. Eventually the Luxiole tracks Anise down where the latter was receiving the short end of the stick with her original deal to sell the Braveheart to a woman named Dieta. Anise is attacked and Tact orders for the Luxiole to maneuver between Anise's ship and Tact is wounded by the blast. Coco takes temporary command and gives Kazuya the authority to lead the rest of the Angel Wing against the enemy. When the threat is dealt with and Anise is detained, Mint and Tact work out a deal to have Anise work off her debt to her by serving as a provisional member on the Angel Wing due to her skills in piloting and her resourcefulness. With the resupplies finished, the Luxiole reaches the outskirts of Seldar space but is confronted by an enormous fleet led by Forte. The Luxiole barely manages to escape and Nano loses consciousness while healing a large amount of the injured crew members. Tact planned on heading toward Magiic to bolster their forces to strike back at Forte and initially prioritized saving Seldar sooner than having Nano's status delay them. Anise of all people convinces him otherwise and he contacts Vanilla to assist in restoring Nano on Femto. Once that is completed, the crew arrive on Magiic where Tact contacts Ranpha, working as ambassador, to secure him a fleet to confront Forte at Seldar. During this time, Dieta returned to fight the crew and was defeated and refused to evacuate from her flagship. With Magiic's fleet backing them, the Luxiole makes its own preparations before leaving for Seldar. Lily returned on her Emblem Frame after being previously sent to Seldar and rejoins the crew. During this time, Tact also names Kazuya the new "captain" of the Angel Wing as well. He also converses with Anise after the latter is able to bargain with Mint on terminating her contract with the Luxiole but she ultimately decides to remain and becomes enlisted as a permanent member to the Angel Wing. With the team united, the Luxiole and Magiic Fleet meet Forte in combat above Seldar where Tact prioritizes the Crust Breakers making way down to the planet. The crew had previously pieced together Forte's hidden message in her broadcasts detailing the weapons that threatened Seldar and the Luxiole is able to sneak past the majority of the fleets to destroy the weapons. Forte is freed and the mastermind behind the insurgence reveals himself to be Verel. Before giving chase however, Forte is brought back to the Luxiole and the ship prepares itself for repairs and resupply. Coincidentally saving Kazuya from revealing who he came to like most in the Angel Wing with his team, Tact calls Kazuya to his room to discuss the very same topic. Tact is at least successful in confirming that Kazuya has grown to like somebody and is pleased to know that a chance to have an Angel in love has presented itself. Tact hands Kazuya a premium pass to a resort planet and insists on him taking one of the Angel Wing members for a one week vacation while the Luxiole goes under maintenance. When Kazuya and his chosen Angel come back, Tact gathers the united fleet of Seldar and Magiic to chase Verel to the gate near Seldar. During this however, Tact is quick to notice the slightly lowered combat abilities of either Kazuya or his chosen Angel. He urged either of the parties to solve the issue before the final confrontation and fortunately, the situation was resolved before the engagement. Tact showcases surprising moment of shortcoming as he is unable to chase down Verel who closes the Chrono Gate behind him and Tact exhibits a rare moment of anger but quickly returns to his happy demeanor as he tries to think of an alternative entry into ABSOLUTE. Tact's investment into Kazuya's relationships would reach fruition as Soldum Seldar, the current king of the empire, explains that using the energy generated by the H.A.L.O System along with the "mental-linking" ability with the royal twin fairies would be enough to reactivate the gate. The plan is successful but only the Luxiole is able to make it through the gate and it faces Verel's reinforced fleet alone. After the initial wave and after Verel reveals the Shadow Moon, Tact orders for a retreat and after Coco navigates them through the Central Globe, he demonstrates the Luxiole's ability to split into two halves and has Coco lead the other half to bring reinforcements. The plan proves successful and the Elsior arrives with the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Dual Chrono Break Cannon where Verel is soundly defeated with the combined powers of both the Luxiole and Elsior. Mugen Kairō no Kagi Tact is promoted to Chief of the newly formed United Parallel Worlds after the discovery of more surviving civilizations. He recalls the Luxiole to be properly reassigned as operatives of the UPW. He also sends Lieutenant Colonel Tapio Ca to the Luxiole act as the new Chief Operator under the currently provisional commander, Coco. Tact meets the Rune Angel Wing after their mock battle inside the Central Globe while he evades Lester and Almo searching for him. He joins everyone in the Luxiole's Tea Lounge to formally explain the reassignment and regrettably notes that he will not be returning to command. He also assures the Angel Wing that Tapio will not be taking over as his successor as commander has already been chosen. Tact announces that Coco will be given a promotion from her rank of Captain to Colonel to become the Luxiole's new commander. Along with this, he also introduces the Angel Wing to its newest and second male member, Roselle Mateus, the pilot of the Holy Blood that saved the Luxiole during the mock battle. Before the Luxiole departed to NEUE again, Tact gave Coco a small gift as a promotion present but asked her not to be open it until she felt "the time was right". During her mental turmoil and doubt that she was ready to lead, she opened the box as the Luxiole made its way to Azeat to confront the Three Marquis. Inside was a small hologram device that had Tact's holographic image speak to her and it revealed to her that it contained a scan of his brain and that it was essentially him there for Coco to talk about her problems with. Coco shares that she feels unfit to lead and that Tapio would be more fitting as commander but Tact calms her and says that her experience with him makes her worthy than anybody else to succeed him and assures her that she will make the right choices. Tact reappears after the battle at Seldar to stop the Three Marquis from bombarding the planet after their loss. He holds a small council with Soldum Seldar and Caraway to discuss their future plans against the unknown threat when the Three Marquis' ships are pulled into a rift. As the Luxiole enters the Infinite Corridor, he wishes the Luxiole's crew luck in their endeavors. He appears in every ending to announce that he was able to find another Gate Keepers thanks to Chitose's expedition crew to find other surviving civilizations. Eigō Kaiki no Toki Tact leads the 5th anniversary of the truce between the people of EDEN and the Val-Fasq at Juno. Tact had the old crew don their old uniforms in celebration of the event and takes the Elsior on a small commemorative tour while the Luxiole prepared to head off back to its duties. Tact breaks the peaceful silence however when the Will fleet appear in the Val Vaross system near Val Rundal, the Val-Fasq homeworld and the Luxiole races to counter the threat. As the Rune Angel Wing fight off the fleet, the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing's Emblem Frames arrive to assist. The battle is easily won but the "gift" Sorbet leaves the team reveals itself to be an enormous singularity that was priming itself to consume Val Rundal. Noa calculates that an high-energy explosion of Chrono Strings would be enough to counteract it and Tact thinks for a moment what this means and orders for the Moon Angel Wing to return to the Elsior. Kazuya protests but Tact and the Elsior's crew believe that the vessel and its Emblem Frames have served them enough and agree to sacrifice it. Noa boards the Elsior to set up the detonation while Tact expresses his joy and sorrow to his crew before decreeing the crew's final order to evacuate. Once the Elsior is evacuated, Tapio guides the ship in front of the singularity and Noa gives Tact the honor to activate the detonation sequence. Tact and his chosen step forward to the console and press the button together as the Elsior's Chrono Strings are detonated, saving the Val-Fasq homeworld from the singularity. Tact gives everyone downtime while he goes over what needs to be done in the future. He orders the Luxiole to set course of Transbaal and while keeping it a secret from the Angel Wing, he reveals to Kazuya that the next predicted area for the Infinite Corridor to open will be near Transbaal. In Kazuya's free-roam segment, the Bridge can be visited where Tact is seen commanding the Bridge for "old time's sake" and he explains that the Luxiole's Bridge teams have been given downtime. This has Coco temporarily working again as the radar officer and after giving a few quick orders, Tact announces that he will go rest while Lester proceeds to yell. On Transbaal, Tact and the rest of the male members of both the Elsior and Luxiole aid in the Rune Angel Wing's endeavor in trying to cure Rico of her pathological reflex against males. Afterwards, the Luxiole is successful in defending Transbaal from the Will fleet and with EDEN preparing for war, Tact orders the Luxiole to drop the Elsior's crew and himself in the Central Globe to assist in the war effort them there. Before everyone leaves, the team decide to give each other's successors words of encouragement and Tact addresses Kazuya and hopes that he will defend his home of NEUE. Tact is not seen again until the final stretch of the game where he orders the Luxiole back to ABSOLUTE after the latter defeat Herea's fleets. The Luxiole returns, only to find the Central Globe dismantled and a cruiser from the EDEN gate has Tact and Lester contact the Luxiole and they explain that Herea (as Roselle) confronted them inside and suggested them to evacuate. After the Master Core's explosion is contained and the Will leaders appear in their flagship along with its fleet, Tact leads the allied fleets of both NEUE and EDEN against them while the Luxiole and the combined Angel Wing head for the Will's flagship. Personality Armed with his immense empathetic ability, easy-going nature, and his keen wit, most of Tact's traits would be thought to have not fit the life of the military officer. Because of this happy go luck nature, many under Tact's command would understandably mistake his best friend Lester to be the real commander. But even the austere first officer acknowledges that while his friend acts embarrassing at times, Tact performs at his best when it matters the most. Underneath the carefree and relaxed attitude, Tact still remained an insightful and experienced leader whose empathetic skills would be the key factor in his success and a critical lesson he would pass on to his "successors". Tact's talkative traits would pay of well, as he would solidify himself as a friend, more than a commanding officer, to the crewmembers of the Elsior. With the level of personal friendship he crafted, he was easily able to rally others to his cause. Mint herself would be astonished by Tact's accuracy in identifying other peoples' problems and fears and effectively finding a way to alleviate them. However, this did not mean he was completely able to iron out problems before they became hindrances during his service but Tact was always able to avoid the worst possible outcome. Tact's empathetic ability had not diminished by the time he took command of the Luxiole, as he took an active interest in Kazuya and helped him sort out his feelings for his teammates in the Rune Angel Wing. Being the foremost expert in pursuing love during warring times and the most understanding of how valuable an Angel in love is, Tact pushed for the young recruit to forge strong bonds with his teammates. He also handed down the responsibility in keeping the team's mental health in check to Kazuya early on. Tact's modesty, even after becoming hailed a universal hero remains as even in the second trilogy, he remains as humble as he first began his career as the captain for a small fleet. Tact's belief in casual work atmosphere would carry onward, even after his days of being commander and his successor Coco would employ the same tactics. Even Tapio, a Val-Fasq, would acknowledge the benefits of a casual workplace. His love for celebrations has yet to die out as he insisted on having a party for Kazuya's enlistment and complained about his boring office in the UPW headquarters in the Central Globe. Tact's initiative of getting to know his crew over paperwork still resides with him as he still needs someone to make sure he doesn't get behind on mandatory paperwork. Technically speaking, Tact had a charm that sparked a relationship with the six Angels that eventually ended in marriage with his chosen partner. While Tact was previously described as a skirt chaser, he was an honest and "traditional" person when it came to a committed romance and believed that love could "overcome" age differences, personality, and other hurdles. Tact became invested in the romantic lives of others and shared interests for Almo for Lester, Kazuya and the Rune Angel Wing, and apparently a number of crewmembers admiring Coco. Similarly, Tact was loyal, devoted, and always sought to right wrongs in the relationship whenever it came up and was never too embarrassed (in most routes) in outright sharing his feelings. Even after 5 years, Tact and his chosen Angel remain in a less eventful but happy marriage compared to their early days. Gallery 0b5da517b3b2319d7ec60b5fa69111a01.jpg|Tact in the first trilogy. TakutoMeyers.jpg Tact2.jpg Eyecatch-3.png Galaxy Angel 2 絶対領域の扉.mp4 snapshot 01.26 -2018.06.19 18.49.04-.jpg|Tact Mayers in Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. Trivia *Tact's last name comes from a brand of Jamaican rum called Myer's. *He is voiced by Yūji Ueda who is also known for providing the voice of Brock/Takeshi in Pokemon. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Male Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:Luxiole Crewmembers